The present invention relates to an intellectual game. Specifically, the present invention provides an intellectual game for the rehearsal of cognitive skills for multivariable analysis.
Problem-solving and decision-making skills are important in both personal and professional situations. It is understood that effective problem-solving and decision-making is based, at least in part, by the number of variables a problem solver or decision maker is capable of evaluating. It has been found that most adults frequently make decisions based on an analysis of no more than one or two of the available variables. However, people that are better at manipulating a greater number of variables and constructing mental simulations based on these variables are capable of better problem-solving and decision-making, often resulting in better decisions and more desirable results.
It has been shown that people can be trained to increase the number of variables they are capable of evaluating by actively engaging in problem-solving activities involving analysis of a greater number of variables. By rehearsing this type of critical thinking, people improve their ability to evaluate relationships between variables and habituate their improved decision making skills. As a result, people integrate their improved decision-making skills on a subconscious level in all forms of personal and professional decision-making. It has further been shown that supplementing problem-solving activities with critical feedback maximizes the benefits provided by the problem-solving activities.
Rehearsing cognitive skills in a game format encourages participants to explore the learning process in a fun and risk-free environment. Moreover, practicing cognitive skills in a game format allows participants to learn both from their own play, as well as the play of the other participants. Finally, game formats that include scoring and/or solutions help to provide critical feedback to maximize the benefits of rehearsing cognitive skills.
The present invention provides an intellectual game for rehearsing cognitive skills for complex critical thinking involving the analysis of multiple variables. In one embodiment of the present invention, a set of cards is provided for playing the intellectual game. In another embodiment of the present invention, computer software is provided for playing the intellectual game.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an intellectual game that involves decision-making based on multi-variable analysis.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a set of playing cards for playing the intellectual game of the present invention.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a multi-player intellectual game involving decision-making based on multi-variable analysis utilizing a set of playing cards.
It is, moreover, an advantage of the present invention to provide a single-player intellectual game involving decision-making based on multi-variable analysis utilizing a set of playing cards.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide computer software for playing the intellectual game of the present invention.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.